


The Hidden Truth

by Superlocked_25



Series: John and Sherlock's Secret [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew that John was Sherlock's only friend. But they didn't know that he was much more to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

John blinked his eyes sleepily several times. He looked at his chest to see a sight he would never get tired of seeing. In his arms, curled up against him was Sherlock Holmes. Everyone knew they were flatmates but no one saw this side of them. He smiled as he watched the detective sleep. Suddenly his phone began to buzz and he answered.

“Hello?” he said sleepily

“John, its Lestrade. Sherlock won’t answer my texts or calls and we need him for a case.”

“He isn’t answering because he’s sleeping. I only just woke up myself.”

“Do you think you could ask him to come? It’s a murder suicide that’s got us stuck. We could really use his help.” Before he could reply Sherlock spoke sleepily

“John, who is it?”

“Was that Sherlock?” Lestrade asked.

“Yeah he just got up. How about you talk to him” He held out the phone to Sherlock “Lestrade, case.” Sherlock took the phone.

“Do you absolutely need me today?” he whined and curled in closer to John.

“We have a possible murder suicide but we can’t rule out double homicide. We really need your help.”

“I’m not available” with that he hung up the phone and gave John a soft kiss. “Good Morning”

“Morning” he smiled “Why did you turn down a case that was at least a 5?”

“Rather be here with you” he mumbled sleepily.

“Well we need to get something to eat.” He said. But Sherlock just held onto him tighter

“Don’t want to get up,” he mumbled “rather lay her with you.”

“We have the whole day Sher.” He kissed his forehead lightly “We can cuddle after we eat” Sherlock finally let go and slowly got up. He went over to their dresser and got pajama bottoms out for him and John. He also tossed John a V-neck t-shirt, while he just wore the pajamas. They went into the kitchen and John started making pancakes. Sherlock, who had been sitting in his chair watching John, snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. John leaned into his touch and smiled.

“I’m glad you said no to that case”

“Mmm. Me too.” He placed a soft kiss on the top of John’s head “Love you”

“Love you too” he turned around to face Sherlock and gave him a slow and soft kiss. As they were kissing he reached behind him and grabbed a small box. He pulled away and held it out to Sherlock. “Happy Anniversary.”

“Let me get your present” he went into the living room and pulled out a wrapped box from his violin case. They exchanged presents and he insisted John go first. When he opened the box inside was a photo album. It was filled with pictures of them. Some they and friends had taken, and some taken by the CCTV cameras. There were pictures of them solving crimes ,chasing criminals, and pictures of their flat from CCTV cameras showing them doing things like cuddling or holding each other or snogging.

“Sherlock, this is perfect.” He smiled wide and saw the pride in Sherlock’s eyes. “Now your turn.” When Sherlock opened the box he froze. Inside were John’s dog tags. He looked at John stunned.

“Are you sure you want to give these to me?”

John nodded “That way I’m with you no matter what.” He picked them up and slipped them around Sherlock’s neck and let them drop to his chest. Sherlock had tears in his eyes as he spoke.

“John, this is perfect. Absolutely wonderful.”

“They also mean I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed Sherlock and then they heard someone pounding on the door.


	2. Anniversary Case

They heard the pounding on the door and immediately pulled apart. Sherlock went to their bedroom to put on a shirt and came back when the yelling started.

“Sherlock open up! If you don’t we'll conduct another drugs bust!” It was Lestrade. Sherlock rolled his eyes and went to open the door.

“I thought I was clear that I am not available today.”

“We need your help with this case.”

“Then I will begin helping TOMMOROW” he growled.

“Sherlock?” John said “What are you ranting about now?”

“We need him for a case.” Lestrade replied “And he refuses to come, says he’s unavailable”

“Sherlock can I talk to you alone for a moment?” Sherlock got up and followed John to their bedroom.

“What else do you want me to say? We agreed not to tell anyone yet.” He frowns at his last words.

“Ask him the details about the case. If it seems like it will take up all day then decline. If it will only take a couple of hours then we can go. Ok Sher?”

“Yes love. Although I was hoping to spend the day in bed with you” he growls into John's ear

“We’ll definitely be doing that when we get home.” He gives Sherlock a quick kiss and they head back out to talk to Lestrade.

 

They ended up taking the case although Sherlock was not happy about it. While he watchs Sherlock examine the crime scene and body, Lestrade walks over to him.

“Any idea why he is so unhappy?”

John knew but couldn’t say anything “No idea”

After Sherlock had spouted out his deductions in an annoyed tone they began to leave the crime scene but were stopped by Lestrade.

“Were going to have to take you out the back way”

“Exactly why?” Sherlock asked

“Reporters. Apparently today is the 5 year anniversary of you and John’s first case together.” He says and they share a quick glance. “Is that what you were busy with?”

Sherlock says nothing and turns to John. “Ready for imbeciles to throw absurd questions at us?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” They go out the back way but are still mobbed by reporters. Once they fight their way through, and into a cab, they relax as it drives away from the reporters. “You know what one of those reporters asked me?”

“Hmm?”

“He asked if the rumors about us being in a relationship were true.”

“And?”

“I didn’t reply to a single question.” They arrived at 221B and went upstairs. They cuddled onto the couch and watched TV. John looked down at Sherlock whose head was on his chest.

“Hey Sher?”

“What is it love?”

“Can we stop denying being together?” he says “I mean we don’t have to just tell people, but I’d like to stop denying it.”

“I’ve been thinking about that too.”

“You have?”

“Mhm. And I like your idea.” He snuggled closer to John. “Goodnight love”

“Night Sher.” Then they fell asleep together on the couch.


	3. Suspicions (POV of Lestrade)

A week later Lestrade called Sherlock and John in for a case involving an impossible robbery. The house had not 1, not 2, but 3 separate security systems. None of which had been tripped during the robbery. They had stolen 1million pounds from the home and had left behind no clues. When they arrived Sherlock got right to examining and deducing. But while he was doing so Lestrade noticed something. Each time Sherlock leaned forward he would catch a glimpse of a metal chain around his neck. And if he looked closely there was a thin outline of something that was on the end of the chain. He had never seen it before and was very curious but said nothing.

During their next case Donovan came up to him. “Since when did the freak start wearing jewelry?”

“You noticed too?”

“He pulled out the chain and looked at whatever was on the end when he thought no one was looking. His hands were too big for me to see what it was though.”

“Probably nothing. I would just leave it alone.”

He started being suspicious when John started to answer Sherlock’s phone more often when he called with cases. They also seemed to be inseparable. He had tried to hook John up with a date but he just glanced at Sherlock and replied:

“Sorry Greg, I’m not looking for anyone new right now”

After John had replied he saw that Sherlock had become less tense. And when they walked away he thought he saw them squeeze each other’s hands briefly. But he wasn’t certain and just pegged it as being a trick of the eye.

When he became even more suspicious when Sherlock turned down cases on the same days as John turned down invites to the pub. But he had no evidence to support any of his suspicions.

So he just tried to forget about it.


	4. Sherlock's Missing

John called Sherlock’s phone for the 50th time in the last 2 hours. “Damn it Sherlock! Pick up the bloody phone!” he was crying and filled with pure terror. He finally called Lestrade who rushed over immediately.

“What’s happened? Where’s Sherlock?” Lestrade knew it was a bad sign if Sherlock was not by John’s side.

“He’s gone. He’s gone. Oh god he’s gone.” John was sitting on the floor in front of the couch with his head in his hands.

“Where’s Sherlock?” he asks as calmly as possible

“I DON’T KNOW!” he screams and then bursts into tears while mumbling “It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault. Oh god Sherlock.”

“Do you know who took him?” John hands him a note and he take it from his trembling hand. He reads the note carefully:

_Sherlock here was poking his nose into other people’s business again. But this time it’s gotten him in trouble. He has 24 hours, find him before time is up and he lives. A minute late and you’ll find a corpse. Hope you like scavenger hunts!_

_P.S. Also enclosed is a note from dear Sherlock whose last request was to write a note to his beloved John in case he doesn’t make it._

Lestrade looks up from the note to John. “Do you have the other note?”

“Yes but, umm… Its more private than about his kidnapping.”

“Can I see it?”

“Only if you tell no one else about it.” He hands him the second note from inside his pocket.

**John,**

**I have been taken captive and don’t know if I will make it out of here alive. If I don’t I want you to know I love you. I don’t say it often enough because you are my one and only love. I have never loved anyone before you, you are truly my one love. If I make it out of here I want people to know were together, to know that John Hamish Watson is not available. When and if I make it out of here and am taken to a hospital they won’t make you wait like everyone else, Mycroft arranged it during my last stay, just make sure your there when I wake up so I can tell you I love you.**

**Forever Yours,**

**Sher**

Lestrade read the note and felt sorry for John. His one true love was out there somewhere without him. “What does he mean by Sher?”

“He wanted me to know it came from him.” He choked back tears “It’s what I call him when were alone at the flat or when we’re texting. No one else knows but us.” He’s began sobbing again when Lestrade pulls out his phone and call The Yard.

“Sally?”

“Yeah, what is it you sound shaken”

“I’m at 221B with John. I need you to have a search team ready when I get back.”

“Where’s Sherlock?”

“He’s been kidnapped. They sent a note to John and he called me. We have exactly 22hours to find him.”

“Or what happens?” he realizes that even she sounds scared.

“I can’t say it in front of John but you can probably guess.” He hangs up and they head to the yard to start looking for Sherlock.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

John is sitting in Lestrade’s office waiting for any kind of news when he gets a text.

**May have found his location. Sending tip to NSY now –MH**

John got up and rushed to Lestrade. “I know you got a tip as to his location, and I’m coming with you.”

“John I don’t think that’s the best idea……”

“Did you read his note?! He needs me there! I have to be there when you find him!” he shouts. People are now staring but he doesn’t give a damn.

“Ok, but you’re not coming in until were sure its safe.”

“If he’s in danger I can’t promise anything.” he says in a stern voice. Lestrade looks at him in silence before turning to his team.

“Ok let’s go! We’ve got 5 hours to save him and it’s a 2 hour drive! Let’s get moving!”


	5. Found

The drive there was absolute torture for John. He kept thinking ‘please be okay, he has to be okay’. He also had no intention of waiting for the Yard to clear the place. Back at the station he had stolen a gun from the equipment closet and had hidden it in his jacket and was planning on getting Sherlock out of there no matter what. Because if he didn’t make it then John wouldn’t be in the world much longer either.

When they pulled up he surveyed the building. He noticed that one window was boarded up and had metal grating. It was in the back of the building and he saw a secret entrance. Before Lestrade could stop him he bolted for it, pulling out his gun along the way. He heard screams telling him to go back but he didn’t listen. He opened the door slightly and saw what he had feared. Tied in a chair, bruised and bloodied, sat Sherlock. He was awake but kept his eyes on the man who had his back to John. John aimed and fired. The man dropped to the floor, dead. He ran to Sherlock and began kneeled in front of him, taking the gag off.

“Are you alright?” he asked looking around frantically.

“I’m fine love. You got him, there was only one.” He says in a gravelly voice. John finishes undoing the bonds and Sherlock fall against him and wraps his arms around him as tight as he can. Then he starts to cry and so does John.

“Don’t EVER go on a case without me again.” He says between sobs.

“I’m so sorry. I love you” he kisses his cheek “I love you” kisses other cheek “I love you so much” kisses him on the lips.

Lestrade sees all of this with his binoculars and smiles. “It’s clear head in!”

The medics quickly get Sherlock onto an ambulance. Even as they’re checking his wounds and vitals he refuses to release John’s hand. He only does so to take off his shirt and he then refuses to remove the necklace he is wearing. As Lestrade walks over he realizes they are dog tags, John’s dog tags.

“How are you doing Sherlock?”

“Fine now.” he glances at John

“John can you come with us back to the Yard to give your statement while they patch Sherlock up?” John feels Sherlock’s hand hold his tighter.

“No, you’re not taking him. I just got to see him again. You can’t take him.” Sherlock says in a shaky voice. John notices he’s trembling and puts an arm around his shoulder and pulls him close.

“Don’t worry Sher, I’m not leaving you. I’ll never leave you.” He presses a soft kiss to Sherlock’s forehead and turns to Lestrade. “I won’t be leaving his side so I’ll have to pass on the invitation.” Lestrade nods and walks away. John looks at Sherlock and notices he is still shaken.

“Hey, Sher. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I..I..I made a deal with him. He could hurt me as….as long as I could send you a note. Just one last note. I just wanted to see you again.” He puts his head on Johns shoulder and cries.

“Shhh. It’s all right Sher. I’m here now, I’m with you.” He wraps his arms around Sherlock and pulls him to his chest. As they sit there they hear an argument starting between Sally and Anderson.

“You aren’t disgusted by it?!” Anderson shouts

“No I’m not so shut it!” Sally shouts back

“Everything about them is disgusting! Just look at them!” He points to John and Sherlock and thankfully Sherlock can’t see because his face is buried in John’s shoulder.

“You know what I see?! Two people in love who care so much about each other that they haven’t told anyone so that they wouldn’t get this kind of criticism! They deserve happiness just as much as everyone else! John is the best thing to happen to Sherlock!” Anderson raises an eyebrow at her but she continues. “Yes he has a name! It’s not freak or psychopath or even sociopath! It’s Sherlock! Now John is the best thing to happen to him and I won’t stand to see you ruin it! You sicken me! I am through with you!”

“Are you dumping me?” he asks, shocked.

“Yes oh and here’s a goodbye present” She hits him as hard as she can and breaks his nose then storms off.

John watches the whole scene and is shocked at what he hears. When it’s over he hear Sherlock say something quietly.

 

“I never knew Donovan was like that.” John smiles at Sherlock’s words.

“Everyone is like that deep down Sher.”

They are finally cleared to go home and are happy when they reach 221B.


	6. Planning a Surprise

It had been 2 weeks since Sherlock had been kidnapped and John realized something. When he didn’t know if they’d find him alive he had thought about killing himself if he was dead. He really couldn’t imagine a life without him. So he decided to surprise him. He set up a jeweler’s appointment and told Sherlock he was going out with friends and to call if he needed anything. The lady helping him was named Mary Morstan. She was a sweet girl who was the only one not trying to flirt with John.

“So what type of ring are you looking for today?” she asked sweetly.

“I need a durable ring in white gold. Nothing to fancy, just something simple.”

“May I ask who this is for?”

“My boyfriend, Sherlock Holmes.”

“Wait a second! You’re John Watson! I read your blog all the time.”

“Thanks, it wouldn’t be interesting without Sherlock though.” He smiles at the thought of his soon-to-be fiancé.

“How about this ring?” she asks. She lays a ring on the counter. It is a simple white gold band but on the edges are small diamonds that can only be seen when turned towards light. It is absolutely perfect.

“That is perfect.”

“Would you like to have it engraved?” she asks

“Yes.”

“Just write your inscription in this box.” She points to a box on the order form and hand him a pen.

He writes what seems a simple message but has much more meaning to them;

_Just the two of us against the rest of the world_

She tells him he can pick up the 2 rings at the end of the week and then he heads back to the flat.

 

When he enters he doesn’t see Sherlock, instead there is a post-it on the kitchen table with a note from Sherlock;

_Lestrade called me in on a case, they’re out of their depth like always. Come to the Yard when you get home if convenient. If inconvenient come anyway. –SH xxxx_

The note made John smile and he went back outside and grabbed a cab to the Yard.

When he arrived he found Sherlock in the conference room with Lestrade and Donovan working on a robbery-homicide case. He entered the room and Sherlock got up and greeted him with a quick kiss.

“John, thank god you’re here. Explain to Lestrade why I wasn’t able to help with this case yesterday.” He says “He doesn’t believe me!”

John laughed at the thought of the events of yesterday. “Well Sher melted our table for the fifth time and I told him he wouldn’t be doing any cases until he had promised not to do it again and went with me to buy a new one.”

“Exactly how did he manage to melt the table?” Donovan asks confused.

“I mixed together several acids and corrosives, then I went to get the other supplies I would need for the experiment. When I returned however they had melted the beaker they were in along with half of the table.” Sherlock replies.

“Okay, I believe John.” Lestrade says.

“Why didn’t you believe me?” Sherlock pouts

“Because you’re not always truthful.”

While Sherlock looks at more evidence from the case John pulls Lestrade aside.

“Hey, Greg. Do you think we can have a quick word in your office?”

“Sure” they go into his office and close the door. “What did you want to talk about mate?”

“I’m going to propose to Sherlock”

“Finally, I was wondering what was taking you so long.”

“I just ordered the rings today. I was warning you because I may propose to him outside of a crime scene or in the Yard.”

Lestrade chuckles “Either of those places would be perfect.”

“He just has to say yes.”

“Don’t worry he will.”


	7. Proposal

John was nervous. They had just solved case and he had decided to propose then. The ring felt heavy in his pocket when they walked outside. He stopped walking and Sherlock turned around to see what was wrong.  
“Hey Sher?”  
“What is it love?”  
John took a hold of Sherlock’s hands and looked into his eyes as he got down on one knee.  
“Sher, you are the love of my life. I have followed you to crime scenes and helped you chase criminals all over London. I have put up with experiments, shots to the wall, and body parts in the fridge.” a small crowd of Yarders are staring at them as he continues. “I could never imagine my life without you or any of those things. Just the two of us against the world.” He pulls out the ring box and opens it. “Sherlock Holmes, will you marry me?”  
“Yes, John! Yes!” he lets John slip the ring onto his finger and he slips the other ring onto John’s before pulling him into a hard kiss as the Yarders clap and cheer.  
When they have finally calmed down Lestrade walks over. “Congratulations, I’m happy for you two.”  
They leave the crime scene hand in hand with the big smiles on their faces.


End file.
